Caller identification, also known as Caller ID (CID), calling line identification (CLI or CLID), calling number delivery (CND), calling number identification (CNID) or calling line identification presentation (CLIP), is a telephone service by which a calling device identifies itself to the called device. The service is available in analog and digital telephone systems and in networks using the Internet Protocol (IP) including voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). Typically, the called device, or the network's switch, or a similar device, transmits the CLI to the called party's telephone equipment during the call setup stage, such as during the ringing signal or period. The CLI can also provide a string of alphanumeric characters such as a name associated with the calling telephone number. The CLI enables the caller to identify itself to the called party in various ways before the called party answers the call. For example, when calling a call center the caller can send an identification code associated with the called party, such as an account number. A network service as disclosed in U.S. patent application 20130003947 enables the caller to adapt the CLI to the called party. However, the service is limited to a caller subscribing to the network providing the service. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.